


All he has left is the scar

by choppedmint (forevermint)



Series: The Road Not Taken [3]
Category: The Morganville Vampires - Rachel Caine
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forevermint/pseuds/choppedmint
Summary: ORIGIN "Aggressive: All he has left is the scar": This was one of those stories which spawned from a RP. In this case, I was considering Aaron’s past in relation to another character and considering if there was anything in it which could have him relate. Aaron is generally a git, but he does have a heart somewhere. Anyway, he has a scar under his chin. Part of this is verbatim from the RP. During this time, Aaron and the rest of his family were still human, but that didn’t mean there weren’t a few extremely angry humans around. I had to consider where Aaron might have grown up. ‘Woods’ isn’t that hard, since forests were everywhere if you didn’t live in a town.
Series: The Road Not Taken [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558276





	All he has left is the scar

He’d been human and around eight years old when someone had tried to kill him.

Perhaps that was a bit of an overstatement, but as far as Aaron concerned himself, it might as well have been true.

The ‘adult’ Aaron still had the scar. Someone could see it if he tilted his head up and directly under his chin was a long, pale scar that no amount of immortality would erase.

It was where his jaw had been broken.

"Get out!" said the man, torch swinging at a younger Aaron. It got close enough that he could almost feel it burning his eyebrows. The boy jumped away like scalded cat, scrambling backwards out of the entrance way as the man swung the part burning, part blunt object. He tried to keep the man in his view even as he backpedaled away from the swinging torch. He kept coming and Aaron overbalanced on the doorstep, falling backward and rolling in the dirt as he tried to get up. He still attempted to move away, scrambling with his hands in the dirt even as the man brought down the heel of his boot into his jaw. Pain blossomed from the contact, but Aaron still scrambled away, even as the man kicked out. Pulling himself to his feet, the sprinted and waved away, with the man still behind him. The world was fuzzy, blurred, and growing back around the edges. But he knew these woods just as well as the man did, and he was faster. He darted around trees and over rocks until he was sure he’d lost him.

Then he blacked out, pain still swirling around in his head like a cyclone.

His father found him. Aaron was curled up and Clarence brought him up into his arms and walked with him back to where they lived. Aaron had been in such a haze he wouldn’t have known if it was the man or not and wouldn’t have been able to run even if he had.

He never found out how his dad had found him. Maybe it had something to do with the man. Maybe it had just been luck. But Aaron had been sick and hurting for almost a week before he thought he might ever be well again.

To this day, he still has the scar.

**Author's Note:**

> ORIGIN "Aggressive: All he has left is the scar": This was one of those stories which spawned from a RP. In this case, I was considering Aaron’s past in relation to another character and considering if there was anything in it which could have him relate. Aaron is generally a git, but he does have a heart somewhere. Anyway, he has a scar under his chin. Part of this is verbatim from the RP. During this time, Aaron and the rest of his family were still human, but that didn’t mean there weren’t a few extremely angry humans around. I had to consider where Aaron might have grown up. ‘Woods’ isn’t that hard, since forests were everywhere if you didn’t live in a town.


End file.
